Rancor
by Viddy Vivi
Summary: Desafio Miss Sunshine - Rancor. "E seria mais fácil se fosse só isso. Mas não. Era a fusão dos dois. Algo mais frágil. Mais letal." YAOI. SasuNaru.


Disclamair: Naruto não me pertence, blá blá blá.

* * *

><p><strong>Fanfic escrita para o Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009 do Fórum UMDBFF-SOL**

**Tema 90 - Rancor**

* * *

><p>Duas coisas absolutamente certas carregavam o ar daquela sala.<p>

Era, de certa forma, a fusão e distorção de tantos variados sentimentos e memórias, que Naruto levaria um tempo pra conseguir distingui-las de forma correta.

Mesmo Sasuke tinha dificuldade pra isso.

O loiro se mantinha imóvel, sentado em sua cadeira e protegido, de certa forma, pelo ar que lhe dava a roupa branca e vermelha que vestia.

O moreno, em pé a sua frente, mantinha o olhar. Mas resistia fortemente a vontade de olhar para os lados, para janela, os pés, para _qualquer_ outro lugar.

Quandos os segundos de silêncio se estenderam a minutos, foi Sasuke que não aguentou.

- Então... Você me chamou aqui apenas pra ficar me _olhando_? - e adicionou, quase ácido - _Hokage-sama_?

Naruto piscou alguma vezes. Quase como se tivesse esquecido que a figura a sua frente podia falar. Que vivia.

- Sasuke.

Ao impulso de rolar os olhos, Sasuke não resistiu.

- Bom saber que você ainda lembra o meu nome, _baka_.

Naruto sorriu pra si mesmo. Quase triste. Era como lembrar os velhos tempos.

- O que você vai fazer agora, Sasuke? Agora que tem de volta a sua... liberdade.

_Como você vai estragá-la dessa vez?_

Sasuke lhe sorri de lado.

- É uma tentativa patética de manter controle sobre minha vida, dobe?

Naruto dá uma risada baixa, quase culpado.

- Não, Sasuke... É uma tentativa patética de me certificar de que você ficará bem.

Sasuke dá os ombros de forma _casual_, puxando a cadeira e se sentando frente ao Hokage. Quase como se _confortável_.

- Ao menos admite que é patética.

O loiro perde o sorriso, fecha os olhos e suspira, passando os dedos pelos fios dourados bagunçados.

Suspira mais uma vez, apoiando-se na mesa e abre os olhos, encarando Sasuke com mais seriedade que o outro estava acostumado.

- O preço foi alto, Sasuke. Sua _liberdade_. O preço foi mais alto do que seria justo eu pagar. Não jogue isso fora.

_Por favor_

O olhar do Uchiha virou pedra. _Gelo_.

- Eu nunca lhe pedi nada, Uzumaki.

Naruto desconta na mesa, seu punho rachando a madeira em um segundo mais breve que um piscar.

- E mesmo assim você me tira tudo. - sussurra. - Tudo, Sasuke. Tudo.

Não era raiva. Não, raiva podia até estar ali, naquele complexo de sentimentos e cores que corriam suas veias como sangue. Mas raiva não era predominente. Era algo mais frágil. Mais frio. Mais _letal_.

- Vai embora, Sasuke. - disse, se recompondo. - Desapareça mais uma vez feito fumaça...

E _aquele_ sorriso, de longe inocente, meio triste, _conformado_.

- Me dê uma distração pra daqui alguns anos, quando eu decidir que é hora de voltar a te caçar.

Sasuke suspira.

Era uma pedra esculpida pela vida, suas dores e fraquezas. Era em si, sua própria força.

Frio demais pra _admitir_, mas ainda _humano_ o suficiente pra sentir.

Se levanta.

- O erro foi seu, Naruto.

Por acreditar. Por confiar. Por entregar tão completamente sua mente e coração ao incerto, por se colocar em posição a ser ferido.

E os olhos azuis se fecham novamente.

- Eu sei... - O erro _sempre_ fora dele.

Sasuke se vira e dá dois passos, suas costas para o Hokage, e hesita.

- Por que alguns anos? - meramente curioso.

Naruto sorri ressentido.

- Porque o que eu sinto agora, oscila entre dois extremos. E o que prevalece no momento, não é o positivo. - Sasuke se vira, leve, lentamente, apenas pra ouvir as últimas palavras - _Eu não quero ter que olhar pra você agora, Sasuke._

E olhar se mantém. O ar pesa. Naruto fecha os punhos. Sasuke suspira. Baixa a cabeça.

E se não fosse ele mesmo, pediria desculpas. Mas não pediria. Sairia da sala sem mais uma palavra, daria as costas pra única pessoa por quem ficaria, partiria sem mais um adeus... Se encontrariam novamente, lá na frente, quando as coisas fossem menos pesadas. Menos reais.

Quando tempo o suficiente tivesse passado para que parecesse apenas mais um sonho borrado. Um pesadelo esquecido.

E Naruto carregava consigo seu próprio coração, antes tão simples, agora tão incerto.

Amava Sasuke a ponto de odiá-lo, se odiava por não ser capaz de odiá-lo, e machucava a ambos por nunca saber o que era mais forte.

E não importava se era amor ou ódio, já que no final, pra eles, os dois significavam a mesma coisa.

E seria mais fácil se fosse só isso.

Mas não. Era a fusão dos dois.

Algo mais frágil. Mais letal.

_... rancor._


End file.
